With Just One Moment
by Your Lady Star
Summary: Life can change within an instant. With just one moment, everything can be set on it's course and effect everything. And with one simple event, Itsuki and Yashiro are set on a path neither had ever anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

_I think it's time I give this fandom more love, it really deserves it for being such a fun experience for me. And for giving quite the engaging new ship to work with._

 _Hope you all are ready!_

* * *

In the bustling streets of Shibuya, a teenage girl found herself on a mission. Word among the streets was that many of the rising stars associated with Fortuna Entertainment have appeared frequently throughout Shibuya, often being seen at the Cafe Seiren, visiting the Hee Ho Mart and Jewelry Carabia and, most prevalently, the Uzume Lesson Studio. And now that she witnessed someone walk inside, she was prepared to see who it was through any means. There's no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to meet one of the most well known artists in the industry.

Making sure no one was looking, she quietly snuck inside the lesson studio, hoping the pounding of her heart wouldn't give her away as she steadily approached a door that seemed to lead into the main room. Feeling giddy with excitement, she reached for the door knob. But before she could grab it, she heard a faint voice from the other side.

"This is is… We're going to lose each other… aren't we?"

The voice was too faint for her to make out. Quickly and quietly, she opened the door just a touch, only enough for her to see inside. Her eyes immediately locked onto the figure of Yashiro Tsurugi and another teenage boy she didn't exactly recognize, though from what she heard he was supposed to be good friends with Tsubasa Oribe.

"Looks like… Our paths have drifted too far apart."

But still, something about them seemed so… strange. The air and tension between them wasn't normal and the way Yashiro was standing seemed so different. Just what was going on?

"I really did… love you, you know."

" _Eeehhh?! WHAAAAAAAAT?! Y-Yashiro Tsurugi… i-i-i-i-in l-l-l-l-lo-love?!"_ She could feel her mind racing as she tried her best to focus on what was happening.

"Even after you found out what I really am?"

She had no idea if what was happening before her was actually real, but if it is, this is truly unbelievable.

"Whatever you are… it doesn't change the time we spent. Together." She watched as Yashiro's face held such a strong sense of confliction and desperation, quite unlike anything she thought she would ever see on such a firm and confident idol, "But if… this is where it ends…"

She could her face flaring up, her mind was swirling and her heart felt like it would explode any moment now. Her focus felt like it was slipping away, feeling like she would pass out from sheer shock, but she held on with every bit of strength in hopes of staying focused.

"No… I can't do it… I can't imagine being apart from you!" A fierce determination overpowered the sadness in his eyes, "Even if I have to turn against the world… I would choose you over the seven billion people on this planet!"

Not being able to handle the scene she was witnessing for another second, she quickly yet quietly shut the door and rushed out the studio as fast as her legs could take her. As soon as she was outside, she felt her legs trembling, ready to give out at any moment, her face like a boiled octopus as she felt her mind and heart racing a mile a minute.

" _This isn't happening! This isn't happening! THIS! ISN'T! HAPPENING!"_

"Hey, sis! Over here!"

Her frazzled mind somehow caught attention of her brother's voice at the end of the block, standing with some of her friends. She immediately kicked it into high gear and ran up to them as fast as possible.

"Huh? Sis, what's wrong?"

She took a breath before she spoke, "You will not BELIEVE what I just saw!"

* * *

Things were starting to get really strange.

To think Itsuki would actually be able to say that after the events he's been through in the last few months. After learning about the world of mirages and the power of performa, his normal mundane teenage life took a turn for the truly bizarre. And yet to think that in light of what he's been experiencing the past week this was the most strange thing going on. All of a sudden, he went from being able to walk down the street without anyone barely taking notice of him to not being able to go anywhere without someone coming up to him to tell or ask him something. But strangely enough, all of them were pertaining to Yashiro, but not for the reasons he assumed. He would have thought that the people who would approach him would ask how things were going for him in his recent transfer to Fortuna, but instead, the things they would say were much more personal.

"How are things going with Yashiro?"

"Are you and Yashiro doing okay?"

"We're really happy about you and Yashiro!"

These were becoming very common things for random people to suddenly come up and say to him, to which he could only reply with a simple "Fine" or "Thanks", not really knowing what else to say to this. And considering that Yashiro told him about how he was dealing with the same questions pertaining to Itsuki, he could just tell that something really weird was up. Something he didn't think he would figure out.

At least, until now.

Upon stepping out of the cafe, his Topic rang and he checked to see a message from Touma.

 _Touma: Oi! Itsuki! Yashiro!_

 _Itsuki: Yeah?_

 _Yashiro: What is it?_

 _Touma: You two said that a lot of people have been asking you guys about each, right?_

 _Itsuki: Yeah?_

 _Touma: Well… we think we figured out why. Head over to the office right away._

 _Yashiro: Right._

 _Itsuki: Got it._

Placing the Topic into his pocket, Itsuki made his way to the Fortuna office as quick as he could, dealing with a few more questioning people along the way. Once he made it, he saw that everyone was already there, including Yashiro, who held a look of absolute impatience.

"Ah, Itsuki, you made it," Maiko greeted him.

"Aoi's here. Now tell us what's going on."

"Always so impatient, Yashiro," Her playful demeanor switched to serious, "Anyway, we were just about to go out and ask around to see where everything started, but that's when something interesting came on TV. Mamori, show them."

The young girl sitting on the couch nodded and reached for the remote, starting the recording they saved.

" **... In other local news, Tokyo has found itself in an absolute craze! All stemming from an eyewitness report, word has spread of the possibility that the reigning idol, Yashiro Tsurugi's, heart may have been enraptured. But not by a woman, but by a man, nonetheless! At first, it seemed like the identity of this mysterious lover would remain that way. But local citizens have helped to identify this man as the young idol in training at Fortuna Entertainment, Itsuki Aoi. According to the witness, who wished to remain anonymous, they said "When I first saw them, I didn't think it would be possible. But the longer I listened, the more I believed it. Yashiro spoke on how much he loved him and how he would always choose him regardless of whatever may happen. I don't know Itsuki all that well, but one thing I know is that he is very lucky to have won the love Yashiro Tsurugi!" So, is this nothing more than just idle gossip, or is it possible that Tokyo's biggest heartthrob has been snatched up from right beneath us?"**

Once the recording stopped, the others turned to look at the two teenagers, who were, as expected, staring at the screen wide eyed with red faces flushed in embarrassment. Itsuki was left at a loss for words while Yashiro averted his gaze to the ground, not able to handle looking at any of them.

"... They actually think… Me… and Aoi…" He muttered under his breath.

Maiko spoke, trying her best to hold back the chuckle from looking at the two boys, "Well, that's the gist of it. All of Tokyo believes you two are an item."

"No wonder…" Itsuki whispered.

"We have to do something," Mamori spoke as she turned to face them, "Can't we just tell everyone that it's not true?"

"It's not that simple, Mamori," Ayaha said, "Rumors are very hard to stop, especially one that made it to the news. It's going to take a lot more than just saying it's not true to make everyone believe it."

"Well, we have to do something!" Tsubasa shouted, "Everyone thinks Itsuki and Yashiro are dating, and that's not true!"

"... Hmm…" Maiko hummed deep in thought.

"Maiko, what are you thinking?" Kiria asked, suspicion already seeping in her voice.

"Well… I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't stop the rumors."

"Huh? But… everyone will still think Itsuki and Yashiro are dating," The young girl said, confused.

"I know."

Touma threw her a questioning (and frightened) glance, "Maikooo, what are you planning?"

"Well, Fortuna has never really been known for sparking romance. This is the first big love story to be associated with us and it's already generating a lot of buzz. Something I don't quite think we should stop."

"So…" Itsuki began, nervous, "You want me and Yashiro to… date?"

She chuckled, "No, Itsuki. I'm not saying you two have to actually date. Everyone already thinks that, we just need to throw a little bone in to entice them and make it official." She placed air quotes on the last word.

"So, you want us to pretend to be together for publicity."

"Well, if you were to put it so negatively, Yashiro, then yes. But I see this as a great thing."

"Maiko, sorry for being so rude, but are you insane?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh come on, just think about it. This could be a new opportunity for you two," She turned her attention to the two boys, "This is your chance to show a completely new side of you both, broaden your horizon; try something new. You already did such a good job in making everyone think you already are dating by accident, actually pretending to be should be a breeze," Her slight joking tone faded when she saw the boy's flushing faces were only getting brighter and let out a sigh, "Listen, if you don't want to go through with this, that's fine. If so, I'll do everything I can to stop this whole thing. I'll let you decide."

Silence filled the room, the awkward tension so strong it could practically be visibly, and the few seconds that lasted before Itsuki spoke felt like an eternity. And when he did, it definitely wasn't what they were expecting.

"Yashiro, what do you say?"

"You're really leaving this up to me, Aoi?"

"I told Maiko that I would try anything she offered me to find my place. But if I'm going to get you involved, I want to make sure you're okay with it. Besides, it's my fault that you got into this mess in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself, we both got ourselves involved in this," He looked back down at the ground, his face still burning, "... This just might be the most embarrassing thing I'll ever do…" He whispered under his breath before he looked up at Maiko, "All right."

"All right? So… you want to go through with this?!" Excitement creeped into her voice, and once the boys nodded simultaneously, her whole face beamed, "Oh, this is so exciting! We better get to work right away if we're gonna turn you two into adorable lovebirds!"

The two boys were overcome with embarrassment and a shared desire to just be anywhere else but the office.

"Ellie, you're going to teach them."

"Huh?" The blonde asked, "Why me? Can't we just get Barry to do it?"

"Barry isn't as well versed in the art of love, not anything like you. If anyone can teach them how to act like a proper couple, it's you."

Ellie gave a pondering look before Touma spoke up.

"Come on, Ellie. Is giving them just a few pointers too much for you?"

"A-As if!" His teasing tone always knew how to work her up. She looked to the two boys and gave a determined look, "Alright you two, you better take this seriously! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a love story worthy of Hollywood!"

The two were ready and willing to put their all into this plan. But one thing was definitely certain between them.

This is going to be _awkward._

* * *

 _Hope you all can't wait to see what's coming up. I got a lot planned for this to make it truly exciting and memorable._

 _Until then!_


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks have passed since Itsuki and Yashiro began their "Couple Training".

Needless to say, the first few sessions were very uncomfortable and left the two teens a blushing mess by the end. At some points, they considered just calling off this whole ordeal out of sheer awkwardness. But Ellie's conviction and determination pushed them to move forward and slowly and eventually made them more and more comfortable with their practices. They never practiced intimate things such as kissing. Maiko figured that it would make things easier, not only to spread the word but to hopefully not bring the two boys to the edge with embarrassment, for them to do simple things that are normal for couples to do, but are subtle enough for them to get used to it.

With each sessions, the two grew steadily better and became more accustomed to acting like a happy couple. Itsuki knew that Yashiro was one to never turn away from a new opportunity and would give it his all to master it, so he could afford to hold him back and be a burden on him. And people said that he does have a habit of picking up on what to do pretty fast.

It was finally decided by Ellie that they were ready.

They were all gathered in the office and were ready to send the boys off on their first official "date" and make the news public.

"Are you sure about this, Ellie?" Mamori asked.

"Of course. With how they are now, they'll have every head in Tokyo turning. All you have to do is just do everything the way I said." She focused on the two boys as she spoke.

"Eh, I feel kinda nervous."

"Why are you nervous, Tsubasa?" Touma asked her, "You're not the one who's about to go out and announce that you have a boyfriend."

"S-Still, what if something goes wrong?"

"Now, now, don't make them too nervous, Tsubasa. They're already tense enough as it is," She look at the boys, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Think of this as just like any other day and that'll keep you focused and make it easier. Have fun!"

She waved as the two left the office, stopping just before they left the front door. Itsuki turned to look at Yashiro.

"Ready?"

He gave a small nod before looking straight ahead, the slight signs of a light blush already showing on his face. Itsuki looked down and saw his hand reaching out. He grabbed it and their fingers entwined, both letting out a sight before they headed out.

* * *

Time itself seemed to stop. The normally bustling busy streets of Shibuya seemed to have come to grinding halt. Everyone, regardless if they were taking a leisurely stroll or were on their way to something important, completely abandoned anything just to watch the spectacle.

People seemed to make a path to allow Itsuki and Yashiro to walk through, hand in hand, to the cafe. Itsuki opened the door for his companion as the two went inside. The waitress greeted them with a slight bow, her face heating up with a bright pink blush.

"H-Hello. F-Follow me to y-your table."

She guided the two to the table in the middle of the cafe, the other dinners completely stopped eating their meals in favor of watching them. Once they arrived at the table, Itsuki pulled the chair out for Yashiro, waiting for him to sit down before he did himself.

"W-What can I get for y-you?"

"Two bowls of ramen. And, for him, a slice of strawberry cake."

"Hmm? Why just for me? Don't you want one too?"

"I'll be fine. Besides," He gave him a warm smile, "You deserve something sweet."

The waitress could feel her brain spinning at the adoring display, "R-R-Right aw-w-way!" She dashed off, barely keeping herself in check.

The two stifled a laugh at her display. They could feel the eyes of every person in the cafe boring holes into them, but every time they turned towards them, they resumed eating their meals as normal as they could.

Itsuki could hear Chrom laugh in his head, 'You two are the only thing everyone is focusing on.'

"We can see that," He answered back quietly.

'They're not the only ones staring at you.'

Yashiro turned around at hearing Navarre's voice and could see that even the people outside who stopped to look at them would continue to walk to wherever they were going to avoid looking suspicious. Seeing that everything was going pretty well, Itsuki threw Yashiro a reassuring wink, something that sent everyone watching into a silent riot. The two ate their food in silence, the sounds of the people whispering lingered in the air along with the many snaps of them taking pictures of the couple, particularly in the moments when Itsuki decided to give them a little bonus by giving slight caresses to Yashiro's cheek every now and then and finishing it off by wiping the bits of cake left on his face, each action was rewarded with a smile that sent the others into a flurry. When they were finished, they paid the bill and walked out of the cafe, holding hands once more, leaving everyone their in a fanatic mess.

* * *

" **And in shocking breaking news, it seems that the rumors proved to be truthful! The lucky citizens dining at Cafe Seiren were treated to a magnificent sight as the reigning star Yashiro Tsurugi and idol in training Itsuki Aoi came to dine together, showing many scenes of public affection. Tokyo has found itself in an absolute flurry over the discover of the newest hottest couple in media and are already wishing these two the best of luck and happiness in their time together."**

The whole crew watched as the news update ended, and Maiko clapped her hands in excitement, "Success! You two are now the biggest story in all of Tokyo. And I have to say, you were so adorable on that footage!"

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two really were getting together behind our backs," Touma mocked in avery lovey dovey tone.

"Knock it off," Itsuki pushed him off.

"Well, allow me to say congratulations," Ellie smiled with pride, "You two took everything I taught you to heart and pulled it off with true Hollywood expertise."

"That's right," Maiko intervened, "And I already have the next step for you two planned."

"What do you mean?" Yashiro asked.

"Enter-Kingdom."

"Huh? Enter-Kingdom?" Tsubasa looked at her, "Isn't that the event planned for next month to celebrate Daiba TV's 50th anniversary? The one you signed me up for?"

"Yup. Everyone in Fortuna will be volunteering to contribute to the event, and now that you two are the biggest news in all of Tokyo, you'll be having a lot of fans who will want to see you two. So how about it, sounds good?"

The two teens looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Ms. Shimazaki."

"Excellent! Now I don't have to worry about calling the Daiba TV president to cancel!" The group let out a silent sigh at Maiko's typical behaviour, "Anyway, you all relax for the day. Tomorrow they'll be starting the shoot for the commercial, and all of you will be needed."

The next two weeks the people of Fortuna Entertainment were busy with filing the announcement commercial for Enter-Kingdom. They were all assigned to which portion of the event they will be participating in and were given schedules for when they were to participate. Tsubasa filmed her part of the commercial, as nervous and shy as usual, but enough to make it efficient. And Itsuki and Yashiro completed a photoshoot for the promotion of their part of the event. The people who were already becoming dedicated to their relationship would be able to see them and ask whatever they desire.

Between their work with the upcoming Enter-Kingdom and the possible threat of another mirage attack, the next few weeks are going to be pretty busy.

* * *

 _I'm pretty excited for whats to come next chapter. Though I'm not gonna give that away. It'll make the build up for the next chapter all the more better._

 _Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I give each and everyone of you my deepest apologies for this chapter taking a long time to come out. I really had no intention for this to take as long as it did. But I'm here now and I'm ready to make up for it!_

* * *

Enter-Kingdom was a glorious event. Every form of entertainment was celebrated, put on display for all to see and enjoy. It was impossible to go to a single corner of Tokyo and not see either extravagant festive decorations and city goers of every age relishing in the festivities. Never has so many people been willing to give up their day to day activities and responsibilities if not just for a few moments of fun and relaxation.

The idols of Fortuna were all busy playing their parts in the various events, Tsubasa busying herself with Muse Fes, Ellie was preoccupied with Musical Fes, Touma was readying himself for Hero Fes, and Kiria and Mamori were participating in Music Fes. Itsuki and Yashiro weren't stationed at a single event, though through most of the day they could be found in Shibuya.

Their part in the big announcement for Enter-Kingdom helped to gather their rapidly growing fan base. Their first day in Shibuya, they were surrounded by fans, eager to give them their thanks, ask them questions regarding their relationship, ask for an autograph or request to take a picture of the couple. This had become their routine during the first few days of Enter-Kingdom; make their presence known, satisfy the desires of their fans and end the day exhausted yet satisfied. Though this constant routine had it's perks. The two had become completely accustomed to acting like a happy couple, and the hours they would spend together gave them plenty of time for the two to get to know each other better. It was the busiest the two have ever been.

During one of the brief moments of rest, Yashiro looked over to Itsuki, noting that his focus was on something else, "What's wrong?"

He was about to answer with a simple 'It's nothing', but he could tell that Yashiro knew better than that, "I'm worried about Tiki."

Yashiro could see the grim look in his friend's eyes. Tiki was still sleeping since they gave back a piece of her dragonstone a few days ago. Since then, he noticed several times when Itsuki would zone out and a worried look would overcome him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Shimazaki's done this before, we can trust her."

He gave his friend a warm smile, something that sent their nearby fans into a frenzy, "Thanks."

The pair continued to embellish their fans for a few minutes until Gojuin, who had been assigned to look after them in the meantime until the day of his event started, walked up to them, "Now now, I think it's time we give these two a break," The small group of fans all let out a saddened whine, "No need to worry! They'll have plenty of time for you all later!" The fans left in high spirits as he turned to the pair, "How are you two boys holding up?"

"We're fine," Itsuki answered and Yashiro nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two rest for a while. Ms. Maiko's waiting for you two at the 106."

The two looked over to the small tent set up in front of the 106 and could see Maiko and the others standing underneath, she waved towards them as they walked over to them.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?"

"We managed to get some free time from our work. We wanted to see how you were doing," Tsubasa answered.

"You two have been doing so well. Everywhere I go I see you're fans in absolute delight, and I didn't expect to see so many," She clasped her hands together in bliss, "Haha! Itsuki, I can't get over how nice you look!"

"Thank you." Wanting to make sure that Itsuki stood out just as much as Yashiro, Maiko ordered him fancy black pants, a white dress shirt and a purple tie to match with his "boyfreind".

"You've been able to hold up pretty well on your own," Ellie crossed her arms and held a proud look, "Looks like my work is done."

"You must be pretty tired," Mamori said, "I always see a lot of people around you. I don't think I would be able to handle that many fans at once."

"Don't worry too much over us, Minamoto, we can handle ourselves just fine."

"You've been holding fine so far, I know you can handle this," Maiko turned towards the others, "And I expect you all to do the same. Just don't forget to have fun!"

Maiko's cheerful advice produced a chuckle from the group. They all left in high spirits and continued their work, the festivities and high energy helped to keep them going until nightfall. Once the lovely dark blue sky was filled with stars, Gojuin guided the pair back to the 106, where Maiko and the others, all who looked pretty tired we're waiting for them.

"All right everyone! That's another day done! You've all been doing so well, so tomorrow I arranged for you all to be off so you can relax!"

"Phew… Thank goodness," Tsubasa sighed.

"Oh? Is this event too much for you, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa stuttered out, "N-N-No! I-I've been having so much fun with Enter-Kingdom!"

Maiko chuckled, "I'm just joking, Tsubasa."

She almost instantly calmed down, "O-Oh… W-Well, I still do love Enter-Kingdom. But I do want to look around without having to worry about my schedule. Especially since I heard they have a new crepe on sale in Harajuku."

"Really?" Ellie said, excited, "I'm going to have to check it out!"

"Me too!" Mamori beamed.

"Well, you'll have all the time to see for yourself," Gojuin spoke up, "I just like for the lovely couple to make one final appearance after Emotional K.E.Y finish their performance."

"Sure," The pair turned towards him.

"Actually, Maiko, mind if I ask something of you and your little lovebirds?"

"Oh? What is it?" She walked up to stand next to the pair.

"You two have been doing a fantastic job, and I've seen just how much everyone seems to lighten up when they see you, but I'd like for you two to end the day with one last hurrah for everyone who came out here to see you."

"How so?" Yashiro asked.

"Well, once I bring you up for a final goodbye, I'd like for you to end it off with one final kiss!"

Everyone stepped back in shock, Itsuki and Yashiro's faces were a blazing red.

Maiko spoke, trying to maintain her normal tone, "Y-You want these two to kiss?"

"Of course! I'm sure that's not asking for too much. It's just one simple kiss."

"That's true. B-But we can't say when exactly they'll do it, it might ruin the surprise!" Maiko was trying very hard to remain calm as she reached to grab the boys, "Um, mind if I speak to them for a moment? I'll have them back out before it's time for them to go on."

"Go ahead!"

Maiko practically dragged the two boys into the 106 as the others followed after her. Once they were inside, thanking it for being empty, Tsubasa let out a worried shriek, "MAAIKOOO, what do we do?!"

"C-Calm down, Tsubasa."

"Still, what are we going to do about this?" Touma spoke as he rubbed Tsubasa's back to calm her down, "Are you actually going to have them… kiss?"

"I'm not sure…" She looked towards the blushing duo, "I was afraid this might happen at some point," She walked up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders, "Listen, if this is becoming too much for you two to handle, this will be the last time you have to keep up this act."  
Itsuki looked up at her, "Huh? You're saying that we should stop?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm giving you a choice. I want you to decide that for yourselfs."

"Itsuki! Yashiro!" Gojuin interrupted, standing in the opening leading outside, "It's time!"

"Just one moment!" Maiko gleefully said, looking seriously back at the boys when he turned left, "Do what you want, it'll be fine. Meet us back at the office when you're done," She turned towards the others, "Let's go, everyone."

The others followed Maiko out, each of them giving the duo a worried yet reassuring glance as they left. When they were alone, Itsuki looked to Yashiro, "What do you want to do?"

"Again, why are you leaving this up to me?"

He sighed, "Well, to be honest, it's because I don't really know what we should do. I thought that hearing what you think might help me out."

"Unfortunately, I might not be much help," He looked down at the ground, pure confusion swimming in his mismatched eyes, "I don't know what to do, Aoi… I don't want all the training we went through to go to waste… but… I don't know…"

"Hey! Are you two coming? They're getting restless!" Gojuin called out again, the faint sound of their fans chanting for them.

"Coming!" Itsuki grabbed Yashiro's right hand, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Whatever seems right, do it. I'll be right behind you with whatever you choose."

He nodded as the two went out. Upon climbing the small set of stairs to the stage, the crowd erupted into cheers. Gojuin lead them to edge of the stage, overlooking the massive audience shrieking and waving at them.

"I hope you all have been enjoying Enter-Kingdom! Our most beloved Itsuki and Yashiro have come to give you one last moment of fun for the day!" He turned towards the pair, "So… don't you two have something special just for your fans?"

Itsuki felt his heart jump up in his throat, gulping as he looked out to the crowd, all of them were anxiously staring, waiting to see what would happen. He looked over to Yashiro, finding him with his eyes closed, his face a bright pink. He breathed out as he looked at Gojuin, "Actu-" Yashiro let out a frustrated groan as everything happened in a millisecond.

In that second, Itsuki felt the hand he was holding let got, the collar of his shirt being roughly grabbed as he was turned towards Yashiro and his lips slammed into his.

The crowd bursted in loud screams and shrieks leading into rallied cheers, the flashes of many camera's going off. Itsuki would have noticed them, but his mind blocked out every sound and sensation other than the warm lips pressed against his own. Even though he didn't know what exactly to do, his body acted on it's own and relaxed. His eyes closed and his arms, which were slightly raised in shock, wrapped around Yashiro as he gently returned the kiss, his mind only focusing on trying to reciprocate as best he could.

Back at the Fortuna Entertainment office, when Maiko and the others entered, they were greeted with Ayaha staring in shock at the TV, the remote in her hands.

"Ayaha, what's wrong?" Maiko asked, worried something might have happened.

"You might want to come see this."

The group ran up to her, and the moment that looked at the screen, they all let out a collective gasp at the sight of the news displaying a live feed of Itsuki and Yashiro locked in a gentle yet passionate kiss. They all looked at each other in shock as the announcer spoke.

" **The citizens lucky to be in Shibuya were granted with a pleasant yet surprising display from the lovely duo of Itsuki Aoi and Yashiro Tsurugi. The future of Tokyo's hottest couple looks bright and everyone couldn't be more happier for them!"**

* * *

The tension between them was unbearable. When the two parted from their kiss, the reality of what they had just did sank in like a rock and they immediately separated, but not harsh enough to cause confusion. Giving one final wave goodbye, they briskly walked off stage and made their way back to the office. Throughout the entire trip back, they were completely silent and Itsuki noticed that Yashiro was trying to desperately not look at him. Any time he would glance over to him, he found his eyes glancing at everything but him. He was embarrassed, that much was obvious, but a part of Itsuki wondered if he was regretting what he did. But… that didn't seem right. He told Yashiro to do what he felt was right. So, that must mean that what he felt was the right thing to do was to kiss him. He tried not to think too much on it and escaped his thoughts just at the right moment for him to notice they were at their stop. He silently gestured to Yashiro that they were here and the two left, making their way to the office. Once they made it to the main room, they found Maiko and the others sitting around the TV, most of them blushing or looking away from them once they entered as Maiko gave a slight chuckle.

"You two never cease to surprise me. Even though we didn't teach you about that, you still handled it like it was nothing."

"You saw?" Itsuki asked nervously.

"Oh, we saw," Ellie said, hiding her gaze from them, "It was on the news."

"You two were almost too good at that," Touma teased, "I'm starting to think you really are hiding something from us."

"Quiet," Yashiro finally spoke.

"Well, it seems like you two have decided what you want to do. Guess we don't have much to worry about. Alright everyone, you can all go home."

Everyone left the office, Yashiro being the first one to leave. Itsuki let out a heavy sigh. He was about to leave, but stopped when he heard Maiko.

"Itsuki, are you okay?"

He sighed again, "I'm fine… Just a little… surprised," He looked at her, "I didn't think he would want to go through with this. But, if this is what he wants, then I won't hold him back."

Maiko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Itsuki, it'll be fine. You have a knack for getting through tough situations, you'll get through this as well."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

He left the office as Maiko waved goodbye with a warm smile. Once he was outside, he was about to head home when another voice stopped him.

"Aoi."

He looked to his right and saw that Yashiro was leaning against the wall next to the front door.

"Are you okay, Yashiro?"

"I'm fine. But I should apologize to you for surprising you like that."

He shook his head, "Don't worry. I told you that I will be behind whatever you decide. So I'll do my best to not hold you back."

Yashiro gave a brief smile as he got off the wall and turned away before speaking, "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Just come."

Deciding it was best not to argue, Itsuki went along with Yashiro, not sure where the two of them were going, but trusting his friend regardless.

* * *

 _Just giving you a heads up, next chapter is gonna be a bit heavy. Nothing to intense, but just get ready._

 _And I SWEAR the next one wont take nearly as long as this._


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter contains some fan made backstory for Yashiro and some rather touchy matters in the later half. Approach with caution._

* * *

The walk was lasting longer than he anticipated. Itsuki still didn't have the slightest clue where they were going, but he didn't feel obligated to ask Yashiro about it. He had full trust in his friend and knew that he didn't have some type of ulterior motive. Though, he had to admit, his curiosity was growing by the second.

During the entire train ride, he didn't speak a word to him. So Itsuki passed the time checking in on the others on Topic and giving a small wave to any of their fans that boarded the train. He was taken by surprise when he felt Yashiro tap his shoulder, signaling they were at their stop. Once they got off, he couldn't help but be surprised at the surroundings. Even though he's never been here or seen much of it, but he's heard enough about it from Tsubasa. Just from the polished and fancy atmosphere and design of the houses around him, he knew this is the district where the richest and most famous idols lived. So, this must be where Yashiro lived.

Said idol continued to lead him, making him feel more and more out of place in such a vibrant environment, until they came to a stop at a large extravagant mansion. As they walked up to the large front doors, two grown men dressed in well ironed suits bowed to greet them and opened the doors for them. The two went inside, Itsuki feeling the eyes of the two men burning holes into him, not out of malice but rather an odd fascination. The interior was just as extravagant and open as it looked from the outside, everything felt so bright and vibrant, something he wasn't quite expecting.

"Master Yashiro," A gentle yet mature female voice came. From the large staircase in front of them, a young looking woman descended down. Long blonde hair was held behind her in a tight braid, lovely sky blue eyes shined on a youthful face decorated with a welcoming smile. She held the sides of her long maid dress at her sides with expertise etiquette as she came to a stop in front of the boys, being just a few inches taller than them, and gave a light bow, "Welcome back, sir," She took notice of Itsuki, giving a curious look. But Yashiro intervened before she could get a word in.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir," Once Yashiro left into the other room, the women turned her attention to Itsuki, "Hello, young one. Mind if I ask for your name?"

"N-Not at all. I'm Itsuki Aoi," He gave a nervous bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, Itsuki. My name is Nyllia Mazuro."

"Also, young one? You don't really seem much older than me."

She gave a light chuckle, "It's just like young ones nowadays, always to assume a woman's age. I'm much more older than I look, dear. But I guess I've done quite the impressive job in keeping my appearance in check, haven't I?" She gave another lovely laugh as Itsuki gave a slightly awkward chuckle, "Hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Master Yashiro?"

"Oh, I work in Fortuna with him. I'm also his friend."

"MASTER YASHIRO HAS A FRIEND?!" Her calm demeanor broke in an instant and was traded for one of pure shock. Her eyes widened, her hands covered her mouth and she took a visible step back. The complete change in her left him in complete shock. But with just a single sigh, she returned back to her usual self, her eyes closed as she visible relaxed herself, "I apologize for that. That was truly unprofessional of me to act that way. I just don't always receive a shock quite like that."

"Huh…" Itsuki was still reeling from the woman's display. Was it really so surprising to hear that Yashiro had a friend? It wasn't something he wanted to think about for too long.

"Gee, Nyllia. I don't think I ever saw you look that surprised since you first heard the Mistress was pregnant."

The two turned their attention to the sudden a voice. A tall lean man, slightly taller than Touma, with lightly tanned skin approached them. His youthful appearance was similar to Nyllia's, something that his light voice matched. Dark brown hair tapped along his broad shoulders, bangs swept to the right side of his face, giving a full view of his amber eyes. He was dressed in a simple suit, though the jacket was shed and tied around his waist and a dark red tie hung from outside the black vest. The sleeves of his white dress shirt was pushed up to his upper arm, revealing lightly muscled arms that were crossed along a broad chest.

"Just like you to enter without making your presence known."

He gave a nonchalant shrug, "It's part of the job."

Nyllia looked back to Itsuki, "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be a bit confused. This is Riyu Sukame. He's Master Yashiro's personal guard."

"And the best he could ever hope for," Riyu gave a confident smirk, "It's my job to ensure the master's safety, and I have for nineteen years."

"That's pretty impressive."

He looked towards the teen, "So, you're Itsuki, the fabled friend of our master that made Nyllia lose her mind."

"Yeah, that's me," He answered, silently marvelling at the fact that Nyllia didn't show any anger at the other's snide remark.

"Master Yashiro asked me to fetch you. Follow me."

Itsuki walked behind Riyu, seeing more of the extravagant mansion, before starting to ask the questions that had been burning in the back of his mind, "What does he want with me, anyway?"

"You're to be joining him for dinner."

"Huh? But why?"

"He wishes to make amends with you. He said he feels he's wrong you and wishes to make up for it. What exactly did he do to you, anyway? He refused to tell me when I asked."

Itsuki couldn't help but be taken back by his words. Was Yashiro still upset over the kiss? But since he didn't tell Riyu the truth about it, he figured he may as well keep it himself, "Just something that happened while we were working. I already told him it was nothing for him to worry about, though."

Riyu gave a small laugh, "That's just like the master to do something like this. He's been like this for years."

Now he was even more confused, "Huh?"

"The old master, Chikaomi, always tried to mold his son into the perfect gentleman. One of his teachings was that one should always repay for any trouble they have caused to another, regardless of how inconsequential the issue is. It seems like the lesson really sunk in if he's going this far for you over something you claim is no big deal."

He couldn't help but feel extremely flattered knowing that Yashiro was doing this all for him, even if it was over something he didn't really take offense over. A minute of walking and, after going through a large set of doors, the two were in a large dining room, a long stretching table where, at the head of the table, Yashiro sat.

"Master Yashiro, I brought him."

"Thank you, Riyu," As the guard left the room, Yashiro motioned to the seat at his left side, "Have a seat, Aoi."

He went and sat next to him without any hesitation, "Riyu said you wanted me to join you for dinner?"

He nodded, "It's the least I can do for you. And besides, I brought you all the way out here, I hate to send you home empty handed."

The warm gesture made Itsuki smile. To think that someone who once wanted nothing to do with friendship was doing something like this for him out of his own accord.

A plethora of food came out in a few minutes. It seemed like Yashiro asked for them to make a wide range of food to ensure that that there would be some that were of Itsuki's taste. Luckily, he had no real preference so he was able to enjoy a little bit of each dish, each one was excellently made. The two teens were relatively silent throughout the meal, Itsuki was focused on Yashiro throughout most of it. There was a small sense of relief seeing that Yashiro was now taking proper care of himself. After seeing just how unattentive he was to his personal health before, he can't help but constantly keep an eye on him just in case.

Yashiro finished before him and Nyllia entered the dining room, "Everything going well?"

Yashiro nodded and stood up from his seat, "I'm going to my room. Nyllia, when Aoi is finished, bring him there."

"Yes sir," He left the dining room and she turned to face Itsuki, "Enjoying yourself?"

"A lot."

After a few minutes, Itsuki was stuffed full. Standing up from his seat, Nyllia guided him through the mansion, leading him upstairs into the left wing, and coming to a stop at the door at the end of the hallway. She gently knocked on the door and a voice immediately came.

"Enter."

She looked back at the teen, "Go on in, Itsuki. You're the one he wishes to see."

With slight hesitation, he reached for the doorknob and twisted it, silently entering the room. The room was large, but elegantly simplistic. A long couch, vanity with a large mirror, wooden door closet and king size bed decorated the room. Everything from the furniture to the walls and even the carpet floor were dyed in a calming shade of purple. The lamp on the bedside table was the only light source illuminating the room, the rest of the light was coming from the light of the moon pouring in from the two tall stretching windows. One of the windows was open, letting a light breeze in that blowed against the maroon curtains. Standing in front of the window was Yashiro, who had removed his usual suited attire for simple sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked back at him when he heard the sound of his door closing.

"You finally made it."

"Sorry if i kept you waiting," He said as he walked up in front of him, "So why did you want me to come here?"

He was silent for a moment before he turned back to the window and looked at the view outside, "After what we did earlier and now that our status as Tokyo's hottest couple is still what we wish to put forward, I thought it'd be best if we have our own personal practice."

"Personal practice? Wha-" He was cut off just like earlier that day by Yashiro swiftly turning around, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. He felt his face instantly flare up and he grabbed the other by his shoulders and pushed him away, "W-What was that about?!"

"If we are to present our best image as a couple, we need to perfect the way we act as such. And if we continue to kiss the way we do, our image won't hold up for long."

"S-So… you want us to practice… kissing?"

He nodded, averting his gaze from him, "We both equally need to practice. I don't have any experience with this to teach you."

Itsuki was shocked, "Wait, no experience? Then that means… you've never kissed anyone?"

He shook his head, an embarrassed and ashamed look in his eyes, "I've only ever focused on perfecting my skills. Aspects like this are ones that I never needed to focus on, not even for a role."

"I see… Well, at least I'm not alone…"

"So you haven't kissed anyone either?"

He shook his head, "Still… I think I might know how we can get better…"

"How so?"

"Tsubasa used to show me any new books she found. She used to read a lot of romance and always wanted me to read them too. I didn't want to risk her getting mad if I didn't, so I read every book she gave me. So I think I know what we need to do."

"… Very well. I leave everything to you, Aoi."

He nodded, trying to summon up his courage and ignore that his face was burning hot, "Well, to start, you're too tense. It feels really obvious that you're forcing yourself to kiss me. That could make our fans notice," He looked at Yashiro, despite the tension between them being almost constricting, "It feels less like you're kissing me and more like you're smashing your mouth against mine."

"I see… What do you propose I do?"

He paused and thought for a moment before answering, "Try closing your eyes and take a breath… It'll help you calm down."

Following his advice, Yashiro's eyes shut and a light breath came out. With his lips slightly parted, Itsuki took a quick moment to relax himself before giving him a light peck. It only lasted half a second before he parted, yet that half second was enough to further ignite their already scarlet red faces.

Yashiro was stunned for a brief moment before he answered, "How… was that?"

"A little better… Um, how did it feel for you?"

"I can feel how tense you are and the resistance and wariness of it… but… it still felt rather… nice…"

Itsuki gave a sound of acknowledgement. Things fell silent for a few seconds, both teens both awaiting and wanting to say something yet unable to. They were caught in the stagnation of the overwhelming embarrassment. But it was finally broken when Yashiro audibly gulped and spoke.

"Aoi… can you do that again?"

He was shocked by his response, but responded by leaning in again, this kiss lasting a second longer than the last. When he pulled back, his face had visibly softened.

"… It is really good…" He said almost absentmindedly.

His words only made the flush on his face worse, "Y-Yeah…"

"Aoi… Once more…"

He didn't hesitate before kissing him again, one hand came up to the back of his neck, lightly scratching his hair, his other arm wrapping around his thin body. Yashiro's hands, which had been holding onto Itsuki's shoulders, came up to his face, his fingertips lightly brushing his cheeks. They parted again, their eyes locked in a blissed out trance.

"Once more…"

They didn't waste a moment to reconnect. An almost unbridled heat had been swelling in them ever since this practice session started and it flames were growing with each passing second their lips were together. The kiss itself was gentle and innocent, yet it seemed to feel like the most intense passion ether teen had ever felt.

But it was a flame that was quickly extinguished the moment Yashiro felt Itsuki's fingers against the skin of his lower back.

In a split second, his eyes widened and he summoned all his strength and pushed the other man away. Itsuki's eyes widened in surprise, but once he realized what he had unconsciously done, his arms relinquished any contact it had with the other and went stiff at his sides.

"S-Sorry."

"It's alright…"

The awkward tension that had been overwhelming them ever since the kiss in Shibuya had returned and both were left in silence, neither one knowing what to do or say next.

Swallowing his pride, Itsuki spoke, "Y-Yashiro… maybe we should save this… for another time."

"… Sounds good…" His arms released the other and crossed over his torso as he looked at the ground, "Aoi… this silence is suffocating. Do something about it."

He questioned for a moment what to do. But then he remembered something that had been poking him in the back of his mind and figured this would be the best opportunity, "Actually, there is something I want to ask you."

"I see. Take a seat." He motioned to the couch in his room and the two went to take a seat, "What did you want to ask?"

"It's been something I've been thinking about ever since we got here. I know what happened to your father, well, more or less, but I've been wondering… Yashiro, where's your mother?"

His eyes were immediately filled with dread and fear and he once more looked away from him.

Itsuki was worried for a moment that he might have upset him, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I won't force you."

He shook his head, "No. You're my friend. So I don't mind telling you this. But I should warn you, it's not a very pleasant story."

"Please. You can trust me."

Seeing the sincere worry and care in his eyes, he gave a heavy sigh, "Alright. My mother…" He paused. Hesitation was gripping him and stilled his words on his tongue. Itsuki gave him a look that told him it was alright, so, with one final gulp, he finally let them out.

"My mother died giving birth to me."

The unexpected revelation shook him down to his core, "What?"

"Father told me everything that happened once I was old enough to understand. My mother's health was poor and her body was very frail. Her doctors told her it would take a miracle for her to get pregnant, let alone have a healthy living child. But, regardless of that, she did. Everyone had to take constant care of her throughout her pregnancy. My father would always ask her if she wanted to go through with it, and she always had the same answer. She knew the risk of what she was doing, but she refused to give in. She fought every day, all the way to the day she gave birth to me. But the entire experience had done substantial and fatal damage to her body, far too much for them to fix… she died when they placed me in her arms. Father said she only got ten seconds with me before she finally succumbed to her injuries, but she treasured every second she could get."

The gruesome details of his story rendered Itsuki completely silent, but he let him know he was listening as he continued.

"I was just a newborn infant, so I don't remember anything about my mother. The only information I have on her are what my father and the servants have told me about her. She was a very kind, very gentle and very loving woman. Nyllia told me about how if she was still alive, she would have lavished me with more love than humanly possible. She wanted nothing more than for me to live a happy long life, enough that she was willing to give her own life just to ensure that I could. I was the only thing she needed to think about when considering if she wanted to go through with her pregnancy. I was her everything, all the way to her last moment."

Taking a short breath, Itsuki asked, "Do you wish you could have met her?"

"More than anything. Ever since I became conscious enough to realize she wasn't around, I've wanted nothing more than to just have one moment to see her alive and in person. Just one moment to show her the man I've become, everything I've achieved, to see if she would be proud of me."

"I know she would be," He said confidently, "Even though she's not here, I'm sure she's proud of you. And I know she's happy to see that you're alive and in perfect health. That alone is enough to make her proud of you."

"I know," He said with a smile, "Even though I have no memories of her, I gave her my word that I will always remember her. And I know that I can always hold onto that promise because of what everyone has told me about her… and this," His hand came up brushed his hair back. His mismatched eyes, that completely enraptured Itsuki's attention ever since he first met the famous idol, were on full display, the strength and anguish clear in them, "This was the only part of me that was off when I was born, but I've never been ashamed of them. They are a sign of the determination and will my mother had, and a reason for me to never forget about her…" He let his hair fall back over his face, his eyes closing in pain from his words.

"Yashiro, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were just an egotistical stuck up idol. Even when you joined us, I was still wary of you and was worried you were planning something against us. But… after hearing everything you've been through, i feel awful for every thinking that."

He shook his head, "I can't blame you for thinking that way about me. I didn't think that highly of you myself, even when I decided to join Fortuna. Had I known that we would become like this, I never would have acted the way I did. For that, I'm sorry as well."

He gave a light chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Besides, I forgave you a long time ago."

Yashiro gave one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen. His eyes lingered behind him and to the opened window. "It's gotten rather late."

"Yeah, it has," He said as he looked back at the view outside, the moon high in the sky and silence the only sound.

"I didn't intend to keep you for this long. You can stay here for the night, if you'd like."

He gave a nod, "Sure."

He stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him along. Itsuki decided not to resist and allowed Yashiro to lead him out the room, to the hallway and the room across from his. The room was a sterling white bathroom that Itsuki was pushed into.

"Stay here for a bit. I'll go get Nyllia."

He closed the door before Itsuki could even respond. He figured he'd just go along with it, passing the time by checking his topic, letting his parents know that he would be staying at his friend's house for the night and saying goodnight to Tsubasa and Touma. A light knock came and he opened the door to find Nyllia holding some clothes in her hands.

"From what Master Yashiro told me, you'll be staying here for the night, correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"It wouldn't be very comfortable for you to sleep in those clothes, so he asked for me to find you something to wear for the night. I hope they will fit you well."

She handed him the clothes and he took them, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

She smiled, "I'll wait for you to finish so I can guide you to the guest room. I'll be sure to wash your clothes so that they are fresh for tomorrow. I would give you some of Master Yashiro's clothes, but he is much more thin than you and it would be rather uncomfortable."

"I see. Thanks Nyllia."

She gave a chuckle, "I'll let you get changed. Leave your clothes of the sink, I'll pick them up when you're done."

She closed the door and Itsuki started to change out of his clothes. The prim and proper outfit Maiko had given him had been growing slowly uncomfortable and he had been waiting all day to get rid of them. The clothes Nyllia had given him were black sweatpants and a white long sleeve sleep shirt. The clothes were very loose fitting so they were able to fit him comfortably despite them likely being made to suit Yashiro better. Placing his other clothes on the sink, he opened the door and looked into the hallway.

"Nyllia," He looked around but found that she wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Nyllia?"

He wanted to look for her, but he didn't have the faintest idea about the layout of the building or half a clue as to where she could have went. He decided the best and easiest thing for him to do was to ask Yashiro about where she was. He walked up to his door and entered the room. But as he was about to say something, he saw that Yashiro was lying on the bed, fast asleep. The lamp next his bed was turned off, the light from the moon the only thing illuminating the darkness of his room. He looked very calm and peaceful and Itsuki didn't want to wake him up and ruin it. But not knowing where the guest room was and exhaustion slowly creeping in from his long day, he could only hope that Yashiro wouldn't be too upset with him.

He quietly closed the door and laid on the bed as gently as possible as to not wake him up. Since Yashiro was under the covers, he laid on top of it. He could feel a slight chill from the breeze coming in from the window, but he didn't mind it too much and could easily put up with it.

But laying so close to him allowed him to see Yashiro's sleeping form up close.

His physique and posture was very calming and innocent, something so unlike the man he was so used to. The way the moonlight reflected off his skin was similar to a translucent pearl and his hair looked more like a light violet color than it's usual darker hue. But on his gentle sleeping face, he could see slight tinges of fear and pain. He couldn't tell if it was because of what he was dreaming or from having to bring up the memories of his mother.

His mind was still racking from that story. He never expected something like this to come from him. The more time he spent with Yashiro, the more he found his brain becoming riled up with each new fact. This idol that he initially passed off as being someone who was just full of himself was slowly opening his mind up to everything he has been holding in throughout his entire life.

He let out a quiet yet heavy sigh, not wanting his mind to linger on this for too long, else he would be up all night. And with his schedule already so busy, he wasn't going to go through with it without getting any sleep. So he allowed himself to slowly slip into slumber, silently wishing his friend beside him a peaceful rest.

* * *

 _I've created official artwork for the characters I've made for this story. You can find them through this link here:_ _post/161260838398/with-just-one-moment-original-characters_

 _Hope to see you all in the next chapter!_


End file.
